Weird attraction 1
by jskibo20
Summary: Angel was taken in by team prime, but she has a secret crush that leads to big trouble when a certain con discovers her attraction to him. What happens when that con tries to make her suitable? will Angel live long enough to see her adopted family once again? or will her crush make sure she never leaves?


**themesong; whispers in the dark, skillet.**

**prologue**

I stood by Knockout, me being a transformer. We sat down, he went to kiss me...

"ANGEL! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!" Carrier yelled. I jumped almost 5 feet into the air. Ratchet was my adopted mother, or carrier as the transformers called them and Optimus my adopted Sire, or father.

"Wha what?"

"I have a task for you." he said. My cheeks felt hot. But i knew i couldn't be blushing, could I? There was NOOOOOOOOOOOO WAAAAAAAYYYYYYY i could let Team Prime know i had a thing for Knockout. I won't even tell them that he transforms into my favorite car...an Aston Martin.

"Sure." I said. I could have sworn i saw a bit of suspicion in his optics.

"I need to Know what happened to Knockout. Can you go into his memories?" seeing others memories was one of my powers. I have gotten it undercontrol.

_**HOLY SHIT! DID HE JUST SAY KNOCKOUT IS HERE? IN THE BASE? WHAT HAPPENS IF I ALTER HIS MEMORY? OR I ACCIDENTLY CAUSE HIM TO HAVE AN ATTRACTION TO ME? **_I thought.

_Or maybe i could sneak a kiss onto Knockouts cheek. do transformers have cheeks? who cares! _I thought. There was one problem though...how do i get pass the cameras? Ratchet checks them every night before he goes to recharge.

"Are you coming?" he asked. I saw his hand positioned to let me on. I ran and jumped onto his hand. Me jumping was a sort of set off for Ratchet. my bones were incredibly strong, thanks to the steroids i got when i was a baby. one time i jumped off a cliff to escape cons, aannnnnnnndddd i broke three ribs. Optimus ordered me to never do anything so stupid (he said foolish, but i know what he meant.) again. or to put myself in danger again like that. Ratchet entered the med-bay. i saw Knockout asleep and couldn't help but blush at how cool he looked. i hoped Ratchet didn't see. he closed the door and put on the bracelet that kept him safe from my memory seeing powers. I jumped onto Knockouts chest, then walked up to his forehead. I put two hands onto the center of his forehead, cleared my mind, and went into his memory.

_I was standing on a cliff, i heard growling, i turned to see a metallic dog in the pouncing position, moving its haunches up and down, readying to strike. It jumped, lunging toward me. only it soared over me. I turned to see it jumped onto Knockout, making him fall over the edge of the cliff. i found myself falling beside him. The dog was digging its claws into knockouts chest. i looked to see a rock being thrown off the edge of the cliff. no...a boulder almost the size of a mountain...falling straight towards us. I felt Knockouts fear. he grabbed the dogs paws, then threw it aside. He then grabbed me, sheltering me from the fall. I realized i was much smaller than i am outside of Knockouts mind. he twisted in the air, holding tightly but gently to me. Then all was black._

I gasped as i re-entered the real world. the ground shifted beneath me, i felt Ratchet grab me and heard the energy bars slide over Knockouts arms and legs. I turned to look at his face. he was looking at me with affection. Ratchet handed me to Optimus, who carried me out of the med-bay. I glanced back at Knockout, who was looking longingly at me. Ratchet stepped in front of Knockouts view of me.

_OH MY GOD, KNOCKOUT HAS A CRUSH ON ME. WHAT THE HELL AM I GONNA DO? _I thought. I realized how tired i was, and fell asleep without a second thought.

* * *

**Knockouts P.O.V. **

I was so angered at the Autobot Medic, Ratchet, that i almost screamed at him. I was not letting Angel get away from me this time. she was the only reason i allowed myself to get captured by the autobots. It was highly illogical for me to be attracted as the humans say, to Angel. She was human...well almost human. We had nothing in the data base of what her other half may be. But she was small, cute, a little twisted, and feisty. Everything i liked about a femme. i had plans for her. When she went into my memory i heard a thought of hers...

_oh my God he is sexy. _she thought. Sexy was another human term for attraction. If transformers could blush, i would have turned redder than spilt blood. she was more than cute...she was mine...all mine. i just needed to change her...make her physically suitable...

* * *

**ANGELS P.O.V.**

I woke up curled in Optimus hand, which was against his chest. i could tell he was asleep, by the way he breathed. Transformers didn't need to breath, they only breathed to cool themselves down and get ride of toxins. I decided to go back to sleep.

I woke up in my bedroom. Team Prime had installed a human sized bedroom for me. I _was _an orphan until Ratchet and Optimus took custody of me. They were like a gay family. But boy transformers could have kids with boy transformers. I am still confused about their biology. I am schooled by Ratchet, who can get a little annoying with his hour long lectures about things. But i loved them...they were my family. they always would be...no matter what. i heard foot steps and started to get up, a transformer hand slammed me against the bed, a foul smelling rag across my face. I tried not to breathe, but my lungs would not allow it. i felt a clawed finger hit my stomach, i gasped as the air in my lungs escaped. I then fell unconscious...

* * *

**Knockouts P.O.V. **I had slipped a sedative into the Autobots energon supply. They usually refueled late at night. I knew this thanks to Angel. I had also grabbed a rag and put a chemical the humans call sleeping gas onto it. I had Angel...now the fun was going to begin soon. I opened the Ground Bridge and walked out of the Autobot base. I used a previous set of coordinates. Where the Autobots took me prisoner. I smiled at my new pet. she was going to be our secret weapon. All i needed to do was find out how to alter her memories, make her think she was a decepticon. I could do her a favor and erase all of her bad memories. especially of her bio father, who sexually abused her. i wasn't going to sexually abuse her. she would be attracted to me fully. she wouldn't mind. I called for a ground bridge. By the time the autobots woke up, we would be long gone. and Angel wouldn't be an Angel...

She would be my little decepticon. twisted, merciless, and everything i liked about a femme.

When i got onto the nemesis, i was summoned by Lord Megatron.

"KNOCKOUT! Why have you brought this weakling onto the Nemesis!?" Lord Megatron demanded.

"For experimentation my lord. She is also Optimus and Ratchet adopted daughter."

_Experimentation isn't the right word for this. _I thought.

"We could use this to our advantage doctor. wonderful work Knockout. Unlike Starscream." Starscream was knelt down next to me. He growled at this. A bit of pleasure came over me.

"Dismissed." he said. I carried Angel back to my lab. I had everything ready for the operation. It would take a few months for her to be the right size. I made a serum that would make her skin grow faster, without stretch marks. she would be ugly for a few weeks, but then i would make her inside grow bigger. She was very small for a human. She was 15 years old. I am 22 cybertronian years old. only a seven year difference. not as much as her father. who was 50. she was beautiful. I smiled at her unconscious form. she had blonde, brown, black and red hair. it was mostly blonde. It was naturally this color. She never dyed her hair, it takes out the natural color, makes hair turn grey faster. She was all natural. i would give her steroids to toughen her up. so she wouldn't be crushed, i could turn her bones into metal instead of calcium. she could be tougher than she ever was before. i would keep her asleep for the entire process. so she wouldn't hate me. I grabbed the syringe, walked over to Angel, and injected the serum into her skin. i watched my beautiful pet turn into something ugly.

* * *

**Optimus P.O.V.**

I woke up late in the day, i decided to go check on my daughter. surely she would be awake by now. But then again, looking into memories did often exhaust her. when i knocked on the door, i was greeted by eerie silence.

"Angel?" I opened the door. Angel was no where to be seen. I turned to see Ratchet running into the room.

"Ratchet, what is the matter?" i asked.

"Knockout escaped! Angel are you-" his eyes got wide as he saw her empty bed.

"Optimus..." Ratchets' voice trailed off.

"We must find Angel, before it is too late." I said. We ran to the main room, hoping to find answers. Desperation would make you believe anything.

"Angel?" Ratchet called.

Silence. Ratchet collapsed to the floor.

"How could this have happened?" he said in a spark breaking voice. I rested a hand on Ratchets' shoulder.

"She is a strong young femme old friend."

"That is the problem Optimus, she can't control all of her powers, she could blow a giant crater into the earth."

"All the more reason to find her before Megatron discovers her powers." I said. I knew in my spark that whatever was going to happen to Angel, wouldn't be good.

* * *

**Okay let me know what you guys think. Was it good? or was it cheezy? will you read the next chapters? or will you abandon it? I need some help though. If there is sexual contact between bots and humans...should it be rated M? If you could scale this chapter on a scale of 1 to 100, 1 being the worst ever, 100 being the best, let me know what you choose. bye!**


End file.
